bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Melancholy of Black Void Shooter
The Melancholy of Black Void Shooter '''is a 80-round Special Mission initially taking place at the Monkey World. The boss of this mission is the Dimensional Bloon. You have '''0$ start cash in this mission! Mission Information *You have all 5 magician monkeys (Black Void Shooter, Time Leaper, Hypno Monkey, Monkey Apprentice and Ice Tower) at the beginning, these monkeys aren't normal. They're shinier than the normal ones and can all be upgraded to 4/4!!! They're called the MAGE (MAgician GEnerals) Brigade. These monkeys also can't be sold. *Every 10 rounds, the track will change depending on the Black Void Shooter's mood: **1-10%: A Nearly Impossible Track **11-25%: Extreme Track **26-40%: Expert Track **41-60%: Advanced Track **61-75%: Somewhat Tricky Track **76-90%: Intermediate Track **91-99%: Beginner Track **100%: Alternate World (a whole new track just for this mission!) *The mood of the Black Void Shooter starts at 50%. If her (her!') mood reaches 0%, you will fail the mission! *These events will cause her mood to increase: **If a MAGE member is upgraded, her mood will increase by 3% **If she is upgraded, her mood will increase by 5% **If you buy a new tower, her mood will increase by 3%. But she doesn't like repetition, so if there're 2 towers of the same kind on screen, her mood won't increase further. *These events will cause her mood to decrease: **If a MAGE member is left unupgraded for 5 rounds, her mood will decrease by 3%. If all the MAGE members are already upgraded to 4/4, she won't be affected by this anymore. **If she is left unupgraded for 5 rounds, her mood will decrease by 5% **If you sell a tower, her mood will decrease by 5% **If you lose 5 lives, her mood will decrease by 3% *'If you don't raise her mood to 100% at the end of the mission, you will fail the mission! Trivia *This is another obvious reference! *The fact that this mission has 80 rounds and change tracks every 10 rounds, thus making it have 8 tracks, is a reference to Endless Eight. (it's the most (in)famous time loop in anime history!) *The MAGE Brigade is a reference to the SOS Brigade. **Black Void Shooter is a reference to Suzumiya Haruhi, because she can create worlds, which is a form of controlling space. **Time Leaper is a reference to Asahina Mikuru, because she's also a time traveler. **Hypno Monkey is a reference to Koizumi Itsuki, because he can use psychic, supernatural powers. **Monkey Apprentice is a reference to Kyon, because he's generic. **Ice Tower is a reference to Nagato Yuki, because she's cold as ice, and her name, Yuki, means snow. *The track changing system is a reference of how Haruhi can (albeit, sometimes accidentally!) create worlds depending on her mood. *The BGM of this mission is Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu's glorious ending, except for the fight with the Dimensional Bloon, where the BGM is Croatian Rhapsody. http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7DKBKZ8Cxeo. Category:Special Missions Category:4/4 Special Missions Category:4/4 Towers